If I could only tell you How much I love you
by Guernica322
Summary: This is going to be a song fic in three chapters, kinda like a trilogy. Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo, but things are not always as they seem. Yeah, don't forget to review! COMPLETE
1. My Immortal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome, Inuyasha, or anything else having to do with the show Inuyasha.  
  
(My Immortal by Evanescence)  
  
Kagome walked aimlessly through the forest. She had just seen Inuyasha and Kikyo hugging, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't go back to the cabin, everything there reminded her of him. And the well was the first place he would look. She just wanted to get away from him totally.  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
  
Kagome wonders if Inuyasha finally left, and went down to hell with Kikyo. He had made that promise long ago, but still had not fulfilled it. Kagome wished he would just get it over with, seeing them together continually just broke her heart even more.   
  
_And if you have to leave_  
  
_I wish that you would just leave  
_  
Inuyasha got back to the cabin after seeing Kikyo for the last time. He told Kikyo that he wanted to be with Kagome, and so he wouldn't be going down to hell with her. As soon as he saw that Kagome wasn't at the cabin, he knew that she had seen them together. He sniffed around a bit, until he finally found her scent. He started to follow it into the woods.  
  
_Cause your presence still lingers here_  
  
_And it won't leave me alone  
_  
Kagome finally came up to the well, prepared to go home. She could see the claw marks from where Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well. This just set her off crying. She sat down, unable to contain herself anymore. It seemed as though her heart was an open wound, as soon as it would start to heal, Inuyasha would break it again. It was to much.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
  
_This pain is just too real_  
  
_There's just too much that time can not erase  
_  
As Inuyasha came upon the well, he could smell Kagome's tears. He knew that she had been crying because of him.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
  
He then smelled another scent, the scent of fear. 'What was she scared of?' he thought. And then it dawned on him. She had been scared to lose him. Scared of what she was about to do.  
  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
  
_But you still have all of me_  
  
Inuyasha slowly climbed back out of the well, remembering all the times Kagome had saved his ass. 'She always looked so beautiful when she was angry' He thinks, almost smiling.  
  
_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
  
Kagome goes up to her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. She collapses on her bed, crying. After she feels as though she can't cry anymore, she tries to sleep, but she keeps thinking of Inuyasha.  
  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
  
Inuyasha sits in the god tree, unsure of what to do. He can't face his friends, they would just get mad at him, especially Shippo. He just didn't want to deal with that.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
  
_This pain is just too real_  
  
_There's just too much that time can not erase  
_  
He remembers all of their battles, all the times he's made her cry.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_  
Kagome remembers those few times Inuyasha had opened up to her. She remembers wanting to hug him, wanting to hold his hand, to comfort him, but He wouldn't have allowed it. So she would always in her mind, hold his hand.  
  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
  
_But you still have all of me_  
  
It finally sinks in. Inuyasha finally comprehends that Kagome might not be coming back.   
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_  
_But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along_  
  
Kagome wonders if Inuyasha has found out about the well yet. She had put one of Miroku scrolls on the floor of the well, and so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get through until She was ready. She wonders if Inuyasha even cares that she's gone.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
  
Inuyasha Starts to cry, He knows that its his fault Kagome might never come back. He was afraid, and angry with himself. If Kagome didn't come back, He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  
  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_  
Kagome still can't believe she did what she did. 'It was for the best' She thinks, trying not to cry again. But she can't help it. She wants to be near him. She wants to be with Inuyasha.  
  
_I held your hand through all of these years_  
  
_But you still have all of me_  
  
** End of Part One  
**  
**Inuyasha:** Oi, wench! Why did I cry in this? I don't cry! You make me sound all sensitive and crap, what's up with that?  
  
**Me:** You're SUPPOSED to sound sensitive! It's a romance story! Sheesh…  
  
**Inuyasha:** ok, look, I don't cry. OK? Get it through your mind!  
  
**Me:** Well, you cry in this story, deal with it.  
  
**Inuyasha:** I can decide for myself when to cry, thank you very much! And now I have to punish you for making me cry against my will!!!  
  
**Me:** Very well. Kagome! How do you think we should torture Inuyasha?  
  
**Kagome:** Oh! I know! I could make out with Kouga, right in front of him!  
  
**Inuyasha:** Then I would kill Kouga!  
  
**Kagome:** No, you would be tied to a chair!  
  
**Inuyasha:** Fine! I'll be good!  
  
**Me:** Good doggy!  
  
**Inuyasha:** ::growls::  
  
**Me:** eep!  
  
**A/N:** Yeah, this song-fic is gonna be kinda like a trilogy, so just be warned! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Echo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome, Inuyasha, or anything else having to do with the show Inuyasha.  
  
Part Two  
  
(Echo by Trapt)  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree, trying to at least sleep, so he wouldn't have to think about Kagome and the well.   
  
_Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by  
_  
_There is no time to waste asking why_  
  
He wished that he could just find Kagome, and take her far, far away. Away from Naraku, away from the Jewel, everything.  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side  
_  
_I'll run away with you by my side  
_  
He wished that he could have had the guts to tell Kagome that he was going to see Kikyo. But his brain wouldn't let him. His brain was telling him that she wouldn't care, but his heart knew differently.  
  
_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_  
  
Kagome takes out some of the pictures she took when she was in the feudal era. She looked at her favorite one, the one where Inuyasha had the craziest smile on his face, because he was holding a bowl of Ramen. She looks at those golden orbs of his. She remembers how whenever she was sad, or angry, just looking at those eyes made her forget everything.  
  
_I think about your face, and how I fall into your eyes  
_  
Inuyasha remembers all the fights he's had with Kouga. He never would allow Kouga to get away with calling Kagome his. Inuyasha probably wouldn't have cared, had he not had feelings for Kagome already. Although he could never get the courage to say those 3 words to her, he thought them all the same.  
  
_The outline that I trace, around the one that I call mine  
_  
Inuyasha wondered when Kagome decided to block the well. Was it when she first saw them together? Or was it just when she arrived at the well? He might not find out, ever.  
  
_A time that called for space, unclear where you drew the line_  
  
_I don't need to solve this case, and I don't need to look behind_  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, desperately wanting sleep to take her, so she could fall into the black abyss and not think about Inuyasha and her friends.  
  
_Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by_  
  
_There is no time to waste asking why_  
  
She wished that she could run into Inuyasha's arms and feel safe, feel loved. She wished that Naraku, and all their enemies would just disappear, and her an Inuyasha could live, safe and happy in a small cabin somewhere.  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side_  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side_  
  
Kagome knew that she could go back and see Inuyasha anytime she wanted, but she couldn't face him. She would just break down crying, and she wasn't ready for that. Or at least, that's what her brain told her.  
  
_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_  
  
Inuyasha knew that bye getting rid of Kikyo, he had changed all his future plans. He had wanted to live the life that he was going to live before Kikyo pinned him to the tree.  
  
_Do I expect to change the past I hold inside  
_  
He looks back over everything he has said to Kagome. He winces at the pain those words must have caused her. He wished he could take them all back.  
  
_With all the words I say repeating over in my mind_  
  
_Some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try_  
  
_An exit to escape is all there is left to find_  
  
Kagome thinks about what would have happened if she hadn't fallen in the well. None of this pain would have happened. She would be a normal teenager, with good grades and good friends. But fate throws twists into your life at one point or another, and there's no point in going back.  
  
_Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by_  
  
_There is no time to waste asking why_  
  
Kagome finally just lets her head fall on her pillow. She falls asleep, exhausted from the events of that day.  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side_  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side_  
  
In her sleep, her mind starts to wander, searching for memories of Inuyasha.  
  
_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_  
  
_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind_  
  
_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_  
  
Inuyasha leans back against the tree, and looks up into the night sky.  
  
_So I_  
  
_Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by_  
  
_There is no time to waste asking why  
_  
Before he closes his eyes, he prays that Kagome will come back to them. He needed to see her smiling face again.  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side_  
  
_I'll run away with you by my side_  
  
Soon he too, is asleep. His mind starts to look for Images of Kagome, to comfort him.  
  
_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_  
  
Then, they meet, although they are asleep, they find each other.   
  
_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_  
  
** End of Part Two  
**  
**Kagome:** We seem really depressed in this story…  
  
**Inuyasha:** Yeah, I'm kinda depressed now, just 'cause I was reading this story!  
  
**Me:** don't worry, it will be happier! Kagome still has to come back to the feudal era, remember?  
  
**Kagome:** Wait, I'm coming back? Are you nuts? I would LOVE to stay in my own era, away from Inuyasha!  
  
**Inuyasha:** I feel so unloved!  
  
**Me:** Hey, stop questioning my story! I get to write what I want!  
  
**Kagome:** I'm going to have to rewrite this whole thing for you, jeez…  
  
**Me:** Don't make me tie you up and throw you in my closet!  
  
**Kagome:** fine, get back to writing, and make this part happier.  
  
**Me:** I'm warning you, if you two don't stop trying to write my story for me, you will end up in my closet!  
  
**Inuyasha:** Fine, we'll shut up!  
  
**A/N:** And that's the end of part two! Don't forget to review! OK, only one more part to go… 


	3. The Reason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome, Inuyasha, or anything else having to do with the show Inuyasha.  
  
Part Three  
  
(The reason by Hoobastank)  
  
Inuyasha dreams of everything he has ever done wrong, everything that made Kagome angry or mad.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person_  
  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
  
_But I continue learning_  
  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
  
_And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
_  
Inuyasha wakes up, almost in tears again. He resolves to tell Kagome his feelings the minute she comes back. He decides to change his personality. He wants to be trusting, and loyal, two things he never thought he would ever become.  
  
_I've found a reason for me_  
  
_To change who I used to be_  
  
_A reason to start over new  
_  
_And the reason is you_  
  
Kagome wakes up from her happy dream. She groans, upset that it had to end. She had dreamt of Inuyasha, and all the happy times they had together. She knew that what she had done had hurt him, but yet she still was not ready to go back.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday_  
  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
  
_And be the one who catches all your tears  
_  
_That's why I need you to hear_  
  
She walked around her room, pondering what to do. She finally just decided to go and jump through the well. She ran downstairs, and quickly wrote a note to he mom, explaining where she was. She ran to the well and jumped in, tearing the scroll off the ground.  
  
_I've found a reason for me_  
  
_To change who I used to be  
_  
_A reason to start over new  
_  
_And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you_  
  
Inuyasha decides to go to the well, in case Kagome changes her mind and comes through the well. He walks slowly, taking in the sights and smells of the summer night.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know_  
  
Kagome quickly tries to climb out of the well, and she finally makes it over. As she is trying to drag her back pack out of the well, she looses her footing and falls backwards. When she looks up, she finds Inuyasha standing right over her, and she could see the tears in his eyes.  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you_  
  
Inuyasha helps Kagome up, and then draws her into a hug. Kagome is crying as well, because she is so happy to see him again. Inuyasha whispers in her ear "I love you" Kagome nods, through her tears and she kisses Inuyasha.   
  
_I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you_  
  
And they all lived Happily ever after. Well, MOSTLY happily, anyway!  
  
**THE END  
  
Inuyasha:** Did you have to make me cry AGAIN?  
  
**Me:** Yes  
  
**Inuyasha:** Well, at least its happier…  
  
**Kagome:** You make me sound to happy…  
  
**Me:** You ARE that happy…  
  
**Inuyasha:** Yeah…you are sometimes a bit to peppy for my liking  
  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha, SIT BOY!   
  
**Inuyasha:** CURSES! ::gets smashed into the ground::  
  
**Me and Kagome:** ::Laughs::  
  
**A/N:** And there you have it, that's the end of this story! Don't forget to review! I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, TOO BAD!! 


End file.
